Frozen Alchemy and the Sorcerer's Stone
by MinecraftMike16
Summary: Elsa is accepted into Hogwarts, Ed and Al Elric are there, and there is some craziness. Not complete, updates will be sporadic, due to school and inability to come up with ideas. Kinda an AU for all 3.
1. Chapter 1: Elsa and Anna- The Beginning

**Authors Note**: The Frozen part is an AU, where Elsa and Anna were never separated, Fullmetal Alchemist is seen in the next chapter and it is Harry Potter year 1.

* * *

**Update: **New doc system

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Frozen, Harry Potter, or Fullmetal Alchemist (To be mentioned in later chapters).

* * *

Chapter 1

Arrendale- Elsa, Age 11, Anna, Age 8

It was 3 AM, and the only reason Elsa was awake was because of her little sister Anna, who, as always, wide awake and asking her to play. "Come on lets go play Elsa, lets go play!"

Elsa then responds with a quick "Go back to sleep."

"But the sky's awake, so I'm awake."

"I don't care, it's 3 in the morning, and you should be asleep."

"But-"

*CRASH*

They both look over to see an owl hit the window and fall a little bit and then stabilize itself a little bit lower than the point of impact.

"I'll get it!" Anna exclaimed.

"No wait don't let it in, you don't know where it's from!"

"But look, it has paper tied to it's leg!" Anna points out.

"Fine, let it in" Elsa says as she finally gives in.

"Look it's addressed to you!"

"Really?"

"Yea, and there is some cool shield thing on the back!"

"That's called a coat of arms," she pointed out to Anna. "Now, I wonder what it says."

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Elsa of Arrendale,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Look there's still stuff on the back!" Anna notices.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

"I wonder what this is really all about," Elsa inquired.

"I don't know, but it is kinda exciting!" Anna Replied.

They then are just sitting contemplating what to do next, when they hear a knock on their bedroom door, which made them both jump.

"Who's there?" Elsa inquires?

"Is a Ms. Elsa of Arrendale in there?" A strange voice inquires, "I'm from Hogwarts."

"I'm here, and you're from the place I just go the letter from?"

"Yes, and may I come in?"

"Why not?" Anna says.

"Alright, come on in" Elsa says as she gives into Anna fro the second time that morning.

As soon as they say that, a large, the largest person they have ever seen, with a huge black curly beard shuffles through the door.

"Hello, I'm Hagrid" The man says.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Alright guys, this is my first chapter I guess, and I still have things I need to decide, like if Elsa has her ice powers she had in the movie, just specializes in Ice magic, or I need to decide whether Anna comes along or if she is too young to go to Hogwarts, as she is 8 while Elsa is 11. The other thing is if they meet Ed and Al, (pre-transmutation) as students in diagon alley, or later at school, post Brotherhood, with Ed having automail and alchemy. Pleas leave some helpful hints and stuff! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Ed and Al- The Beginning

**Authors Note:** This is the backstory chapter for the Fullmetal Alcemist side of the story, and only a little Hogwarts is mentioned, but dint worry, the next Fullmetal chapter will have more!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Frozen, or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Update: **Some tweaks, new doc system

* * *

Chapter 2 - Risembool

Edward, Age 5, Alphonse, Age 4

When Ed reached the age of 5, life was good, and training with alchemy was going well. That is, until Trisha Elric, Ed and Al's mother died of sickness. The boys were devastated, and had to go to their neighbors, Winry and Granny Pinako, for help, as their father, Van Hoenheim, disappeared when the boys were younger.

*ABOUT 6 YEARS LATER*

Ed, Age 11, Al, Age 10

"AL! I think I've got it! A theory that might work!" Ed exclaims, running over to Al with a rolled up piece of paper in his hands.

"Really? Let me see!" Al responds, jumping up from the book he was reading"

Al looks over the paper for a long time, before looking up with a smile, and says, "I think you're right brother, I can't see anything wrong with it, so lets go and get the ingredients!"

"Alright, just have to make sure we have everything." Ed says once they return with their bounty of materials."

"Lets get on with it then" Al responds

"Water, 35 liters"

"Check"

"Carbon 20 Kilograms"

"Check"

"Ammonia, 4 liters"

"Check"

"Lime, 1.5 kilograms"

"Check"

"Phosphorous, 800 grams"

"Check"

"Salt, 250 grams"

"Check"

"Saltpeter, 100 grams"

"Check"

"Sulfur, 80 grams"

"Check"

"Fluorine, 7.5 grams"

"Check"

"Iron, 5 grams"

"Check"

"Silicon, 3 grams"

"And trace amounts of 15 other elements"

"1, 2, 3,...14, and... 15! Check!"

"Looks like we've got it all Al, now we have to get that transmutation circle drawn."

"Alright, lets get to it!"

Before we get any further, I should probably explain what is going on. These two boys are about to commit the ultimate taboo in alchemy, perform a human transmutation. They are going to attempt to bring their mother back to life, because they just wanted to see her smile again. The list above are all the elements found in the human body, but the reason it is banned it the fact that no one has survived a human transmutation, because, what can equal the value of a human soul?

The circle is now complete, and all of the elements required are placed in the center. On the top they can clearly see 2 drops of blood, 1 drop from each brother. Ed explained it in his head is the fact that it was their blood, made from her blood. They hoped that it was enough for the cost of their mother's soul. The boys stand on the edge admiring their work, and Ed speaks first.

"Well, i guess it's time to start."

"I agree brother." Al replied as they both knelt down and placed their hands onto the edge of the circle. "It's finally time, we'll finally get to see her smile again."

"Yes, and it will all be thanks to the power of alchemy! Now, LETS GO!" Ed exclaims as he and his brother begin the transmutation. Blue lightning flashes all around the circle, but suddenly it takes a dark purple color, and Ed senses that something is going wrong. He feels pain, and looks down at his left leg, which is being dissolved by little black hands emanating from the circle, and he cries out, "No, this shouldn't be happening! All my calculations were correct? What did we do wrong!?" The last thing he saw was Al's hand reaching for him as his brother's entire body was dissolved by the same little hands that had gotten his leg.

Suddenly he is in a room, completely white, except for this figure, which was all white as well, but had a black outline, and it seemed to be smiling.

"Well Mr. Alchemist, ready to see what you paid for?" The mysterious figure inquired.

"Wait, what do you mean 'paid for?' I didn't pay for anything!"

"Oh really?" The mysterious figure asked while holding up what looked like a leg. It took Ed a minute, but he realized it was the leg that he once owned, but now belonged to this being.

"Now go, and leave me in peace." the being said with slight annoyance while the gate that suddenly appeared behind Ed opened and he was pulled through. Ed was then floating through the air, having massive amounts of information pumped into his brain. His thoughts were, "What is this? Where am I? Why is all this information suddenly being put into my head? This must be the truth!"

"OWW!" Ed shouts as he is suddenly back in his body on earth, with the echoing voice of that being in his head, "You only get as much as you paid for."

"Okay now what?" Ed asked aloud to himself, then was worried for his brother. "Al? You there? ALPHONSE!?" He then realized that his brother had gone to the same place as he had, and had not come back. "No, he's all I have left." Ed whispered while looking around. The first thing he noticed was the lump of organs that was resting in the center of the circle. It was not human. It was not their mother. The whole thing had gone wrong. He then saw a suit of armor laying on the ground and came up with an idea. He used his own blood, and drew a seal at the back of the suit of armor's neck, on the inside. He then drew circles all over his body yelling, "Give him back! Take my arm, take my heart take anything, he's my ONLY BROTHER, HE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT!" He then clapped his hands together in front of hum, commencing the alchemic reaction. The Truth (being by the gate) only took his arm, and in turn gave Ed his brother's soul, which he bound to the suit of armor before passing out from the blood loss and pain. Al woke up and carried Ed to the Rockbells, Granny Pinako and Winry, asking them to, "Please save him, he's all I have left, and he saved me. Please."

The Rockbells bandage up all the stumps, and stop the bleeding. When Ed finally wakes up, he says, "Take all the money from the house."

Granny refuses him and says, "Fixing you up is on the house."

Ed returns with "It's not for the medical help it's for automail. If I am ever to get our original bodies back, I will need a working arm and leg." (Automail is an advanced prosthetic that works perfectly the same as a normal arm.)

While they were waiting for parts, Ed gets some visitors by the names of Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang, and 2nd Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

Mustang had earlier gone to the house and seen what had gone on there. He asked the boy, "Do you know what would happen if anyone found out what you did?"

"Not quite, but I know the consequences would be worse than we have already gone through." Ed responded.

"What are your names?" The officer inquired.

"I'm Edward Elric, and this is my brother Alphonse Elric."

"Well boys, this sure is a feat. No one has ever survived before, that is, until you two came along. I think it would be good for you to become state alchemists, so you can use the library in Central to find a way to get your original bodies back."

Granny looked up at Mustang with horror. "You want these young boys to become State Alchemists? Dogs of the military? What if a war breaks out?"

"If that happens, I'm not sure what would happen to them, but it would get them out of here and moving about. Also, I was here for another reason." He then proceeds to pull 2 envelopes with wax seals on the back, with the same coat of arms imprinted into it. "These were left by owl this year, and we had to wait until our birth records told us that Edward turned 11, but other than that I have no Idea what they are. If you have any questions, ask me, and I'll direct you to someone who knows the subject. I'll be in my office at Central Command."

"Colonel, I think I'd like to take you up on that offer of being a state alchemist, but I think I'll wait until my automail is done."

Edward spent the time waiting studying up for the written exam, and training what limbs he had left in combat with Al. After the automail was complete, and integrated into his system, Ed and Al said goodbye to Granny and Winry, and set off for Central City where the Lieutenant Colonel was waiting for them to arrive.

* * *

**Authors Note: **All done for tonight, might have the next chapter done by end of tomorrow, it will be a very Harry Potter chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Harry- The Beginning

**Authors Note: **This is the Harry Back story chapter, with my personal tweaks made.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Frozen, Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter

* * *

Harry, Age 1

There is a room, that has a crib. It is obvious that the room is a nursery. There is a baby in the crib, and he has black hair, and striking green eyes. They resembled the woman who had come in earlier and laid him in the crib and said with a smile on her face, "Good night Harry, sleep well." Then gave him a kiss on the forehead.

*One Hour Later*

A huge racket erupts from the downstairs as death eater after death eater files into the house and part in the middle for the Dark Lord, Voldemort, to come in. He makes his way up the stairs, towards the nursery, when a lanky man, with the same black hair as the child, jumped in front of the door when he yelled, " Lily! Take Harry and run! It's Him! I'll hold him off as long as I can!" As he said that, the woman from before, with those striking green eyes looked back as she saw her husband get hit by the killing curse.

Seeing her husband dead gave her more motivation to get out. She ducked through the nursery door, and turned around. She saw the man that killed her husband raise his wand towards her child, and as he was muttering the words, "Avada Kedavra," she dove in front of the boy and sacrificed herself yelling "NO!"

Once she had been disposed of, the man then took aim at the child again, and then muttered the words, "Avada Kedavra." This time the spell hit the boy, but rebounded off of him, sending it right back into the Dark Lord, killing him, though not forever. All that remained on the boy was a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. This is the state in which the great wizard, and headmaster of Hogwarts found the boy and his dead family. He then decides to leave the boy with his aunt and uncle, from his mothers side, Petunia and Vernon Dursley.

*10 years later*

This is the year that Harry turns 11, and he hates living with the Dursleys. They work him like a slave, and only call him names like Boy, or Freak. His cousin, Dudley Dursley is no better,he is a spoiled brat, and it happens that his birthday is today. "Where are my presents?!" He shouts looking around the dining room table.

"They are right here darling. Petunia says to her son.

"How many are there?"

"36, I counted them myself." Vernon replies.

"36? 36?! Last year there were 37!" The boy screams back at his father.

"Well, there are some here that are quite a bit bigger than last year."

"I don't care how big they are, why aren't there more?"

At this time Petunia pipes up with "Well, while we are out, why don't we buy you 2 more presents? Does that sound alright?"

"I guess, as long as Potter doesn't mess anything up."

"Speaking to that boy," Vernon says, "Why isn't there any breakfast here yet?"

"Sorry it took so long." Harry responded as he served his "family" breakfast.

"Well it's about time, and Dudley," he says to his son, "today's first stop is the zoo!"

"YAY! That means I get to throw things at the animals!" the boy screams.

The family finishes breakfast and heads toward the door. Before Harry can step out the door, Vernon stops him and says, "Listen here boy, if anything weird goes on, you lose food privileges for 2 days."

Harry just nods, as he is used to this, and they all get into the car. Soon after they all make it to the zoo. The rest of the day was uneventful until they go to the reptile house. When they got there, Harry looked into the container holding a python that had been born and lived in captivity all of it's life. Dudley wanders over and bangs on the glass to try and get the snake to move but it won't, so the rest of the Dursleys walk away, except for Harry. Harry begins to talk with the snake, and starts with "You know, I have pretty much always lived in captivity too." The snake responds to this by lifting up its head. Dudley rushed back over, knocking Harry to the side, yelling, "Mummy! Daddy! Look! It's moving!" He then proceeded to press his face up against the glass so that it looked flat. If glares could kill, Dudley would have been dead in seconds with the one Harry was giving him. Suddenly, the glass of the enclosure disappeared, and Dudley fell face first into the water, and moved around until his whole body was in. The snake then slithered out until it's whole body was free. It then looked at Harry, and said in a hissing voice, "Thanks." To which Harry quickly responds, "Anytime." By now, the parents of the boy in the enclosure were worried, because the glass reappeared, and Dudley was stuck.

Back at the Dursley residence, Vernon took Harry by the ear and threw him into his bedroom, a cupboard under the stairs. Before Vernon locks the door from the outside, he says, "I said no funny business!"

*A Few Days Later*

After making breakfast for the Dursleys, he goes to get the mail, only to find that on the top of the pile was a letter addressed to him. The front of the letter said:

___Mr. H Potter_

___The Cupboard Under the Stairs_

___4 Pivet Drive,_

___Little Whinging,_

___SURREY_

"I wonder what this is all about?" Harry thinks to himself as he places the rest of the mail in front of Vernon. Then, Dudley notices the letter in Harry's hand, takes it from Harry, and gives it to his father saying "Look! Harry's got a letter!"

"Alright, lets see who it's from." Vernon says as he looks over the envelope, until he sees the seal on the back. At the sight of the seal, Vernon's eyes widen with fear as he flings it into the fireplace, then says, "Just junk mail, nothing unusual."

Just as he says that, an identical letter comes through the letter slot, which Vernon grabs and throws into the fireplace as well.

Over the next few days, more and more of the same letters came through, and every one of them went into the fireplace. on the 3rd day, Vernon nailed the letter slot closed, so they started coming in the window and other openings. That is, until the 6th day of the letters, and it was a Sunday. Vernon pointed out that Sunday was his favorite day, and asked everyone, "Does anyone know why Sunday is the best day of the week?"

Harry responds with a quiet, "No post on Sundays?"

Hearing that, Vernon repeats him, "No post on Sundays. No nasty letters today." Or so he thought.

A few minutes later, you see on the outside of the house, hundreds of owls, all carrying the same thing, a letter for Harry. They all take off and head for the house. Back in the Dursley Household, all you can hear is a swooshing noise, the crashing of paper against other objects as the letters come into the house through any opening at high speed. After the letters stop, Vernon says one thing, "We're moving."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Got it done for the night, at least I didn't stay up as late as I did last night :P

Next stop, Diagon Alley!


	4. Chapter 4: Elsa and Anna- Wizard World

**Authors Note:** Here is the chapter for the Frozen fans out there, and the is a TON more Harry Potter integration in this one than the first Frozen chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen, Fullmetal Alchemist, or Harry Potter

* * *

Arrendalle

Elsa, Age 11, Anna, Age 8

While we were away in different places, Anna and Elsa rushed from the room to find their mother and father, the King and Queen. As soon as they were all settled in, Hagrid explained what Hogwarts was, and where is was as well. After Hagrid's speech, the King and Queen just looked at each other. The King turned to Hagrid, Anna, and Elsa, who were all seated together and explained. "We always assumed this would happen at some point, as your mother's family has a history of wizards, and I believe that mine has at least one somewhere." He turns back to the Queen. "I think sending Elsa to this school would be good for her."

The Queen responds saying, "I think so too, but why don't we ask her opinion." She turns to Elsa, "Do you want to go and learn magic?"

"Well, it does sound like fun, and I'll get to meet new people?" The girl responded.

"Oh yes, maybe even hundreds." Hagrid said.

"Oh, what if I don't fit in? What if I don't make friends?"

"Don't worry about that, the sorting hat takes your thoughts and qualities you value to find the house best suited to you. The people in your house have about the same qualities as you do. You will be right at home there."

"That sounds nice, so I guess I won't have to worry about fitting in, so I guess I'll go."

Here Anna pipes up with a question. "What do I do? Can I go too?"

"Well, how old are you?" Hagrid responds.

"8 years old!"

"You have quite a bit of time until you can do to Hogwarts. You have to be 11 like your sister here."

"Awww, Elsa gets to have all the fun."

"Well if you want to go do some magic stuff before she leave, I think I can bring you to Diagon Alley with us."

"Yay! I can have some fun!"

"Where is this 'Diagon Alley'?" the Queen asks Hagrid politely.

"It's in London, it's where all the wizards buy their supplies. Good thing Dumbledore sent me with a portkey, or else we'd need to take the train back, which would take a very long time. Elsa, Anna, grab on to this when I say so." Hagrid pulled out an old gauntlet from a suit of armor.

"Ready?" He asked the girls.

"Ready." They both responded at the same time.

"Alright, grab on right... NOW!"

As soon as they grabbed on to the gauntlet, the girls felt themselves spiraling through the air until suddenly they were inside a pub that had a sign that said: The Leaky Cauldron.

"What an odd name." Elsa thought.

"Alright girls, follow me." Hagrid said, trying to get their attention.

"What about all of our stuff?"

"Once we are through here, you will be going back home until September 1st, when I'll send someone to come pick you up there."

"Alright, how long are we going to be here?"

"Well, first we have to go to Gringotts, to see if you have and relatives that left you money in the bank, and if you don't we have to exchange the money that I got from your parents."

"Relatives?"

"Your mother and father said you had wizard relatives, who knows what can be there."

They proceeded to the bank and asked, but there was no money there, so they had to exchange the money they had received, and once that was over with Hagrid had decided that they should start at the wand shop, Ollivander's.

"What are we going to get in here? Elsa asked before they entered the store.

"This is where you will get your wand that you will be using for the year, and possibly for the rest of your life if you don't break it." Hagrid responded as they were standing outside. "You go on ahead, I'll stay out here and watch Anna."

"Can I get a wand too Hagrid?" Anna asked pleadingly.

"Not until you turn 11."

Elsa left and turned into the shop at that point, and as soon as she stepped into the door, Mr. Ollivander, who was at the back of the store, felt the temperature drop 5 degrees. As soon as that happened, he hopped on his ladder and slid down the isle of wands, only to see a young girl, no older than 11, with platinum blonde hair in a braid hanging on the front of her left shoulder looking around in awe at all of the boxes on the walls. "Hello," Ollivander said to her, "What's your name?"

"My name is Elsa, Elsa of Arrendale."

"Well Ms. Elsa, I do not recall ever selling a wand to anyone with a name like that, so you will be the first! Now, let me see, what might fit you..." He wondered as he went back into the depths of the store. "Lets try this," He said, removing a slender piece of wood from one of the many boxes, "White Pine, Unicorn Hair, 9 inches. Go on, give it a wave." Elsa waved the wand and the sounds of many boxes hitting the floor where the only sounds you could hear. "Not that one," He said to the disappointed looking girl, "don't worry, it's rare for anyone to find their wands first try, how about this one? Black Walnut, Dragon Heartstring, 12 inches." As she waved this wand, all of the drawers on Mr. Ollivander's desk opened and shut at once, almost trapping his finger inside. "Obviously not that one, well, 3rd times the charm, this one is Rosewood, but a very light shade, with a phoenix feather core, and it is 11 1/2 inches long." She didn't have to even wave this wand, because as soon as she touched it, the temperature of the room plummeted another 10 degrees, and that was when Ollivander looked at her with a curious look. He said, "I think this wand is correct for you."

"What do you mean? It didn't do anything!"

"Oh yes it did, it dropped the temperature of the room about 10 degrees."

"Really?"

"Yes, and it wasn't that different from the cold that came when you came into the store. I think this wand is the best fit for you I have."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander!" Elsa said as she left the money on the counter and left the store.

"That was strange." He thought after she had left.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter? More Harry? More Ed and Al? More Anna and Elsa? The only people that know are the people I have told my secret plan too :P


	5. Chapter 5: Fullmetal- Wizard World

**Authors Note: **Sorry this one took so long, I had a rehearsal Wednesday night, watched the Conqueror of Shamballa Thursday, and had more than one spot of writers block in this. If anything is weird, it is most likely where I had trouble transitioning.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don not own Froze, Fullmetal Alchemist, or Harry Potter

* * *

Edward, Age 12, Alphonse, Age 11

After that year went by, the boys sent a letter to Mustang telling him they were on their way, then left for Central, and made it there with no issues. That year went by, but they never opened their letters that Mustang had given them. On the train to Central was when they decided to open them, and they were from Hogwarts (basically the same letter as in chapter 1, but with their names). "Wizardry? Witchcraft? Dragons? Transfiguration? Is this all magic? It doesn't exist!" Ed yells out once he finished reading it.

"But brother, what if it does? It might have a way to get our bodies back!"

"Well that's all the reason I need, lets go, but after I get my state certification, which shouldn't take too long."

"Alright, once you get your certification, we'll go."

Once they got off the train, they were greeted by a tall, very muscular man, who had no hair except for one blonde curl on his forehead and his mustache, and there were pink sparkles around his head. He was also wearing a military uniform. He was holding a sign that said "Elric" on it, so Ed and Al assumed that he was there for them. When they walked up to him he asked them, "Are you the Elric Brothers?"

"Yea, we are." Ed told the man.

"Good! You look almost exactly the way Mustang described you! One in a suit of armor, and a short one with blonde hair."

"WHO YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT YOU NEED A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO SEE THEM?" Ed screamed at the top of his lungs while trying to land a hit on the man, but Al was holding him back. When Ed finally calmed down, the man spoke again.

"My name is Major Alex Louis Armstrong, and I was sent here to pick you boys up and bring you to Mustang in Central Command. Now follow me to the car."

After some encouragement from Al, Ed decided to get in the car and go to Central Command. When they got there, they met up with Mustang, who discussed what the State Alchemy exam entails. "First, there is a written exam, then a physical exam, then last there is a demonstration. Out of all the people attempting to become a state alchemist, only 1 is chosen. There is stiff competition."

"I'll be prepared." Ed told Mustang.

The exam was split into 2 days, the written and physical exams were held on the first day, while the demonstrations were held on the second day. The reason for this was that it gave the people grading the exams time to see who was able to pass on, and in turn lowering the amount of people entering the demonstration phase."

The boys studied for hours on end with intense focus to prepare themselves for the first day. That day came and passed, and at the end, a man arrived to tell Ed he had passed the first 2 exams and only had the demonstration remaining. At this time Mustang was there, and then asked Ed, "What are you planning for your demonstration?"

"I'll just improvise." The boy responded.

"WHAT! You just can't improvise on the State Alchemy Exam! If you do that you'll never pass!"

"Fine then, I'll sleep on it."

"Alright, I'll leave you for the night."

After the Lt. Colonel left, the boys went to bed, and waited for the next day. When it came, They headed out to the courtyard of Central Command. Once there, Ed was brought into a private room where people demonstrate their skill. His audience was a group of officers, and a surprise guest, Fuhrer King Bradley. "Are you Edward Elric?" He asked.

"Yea, I am." Ed responded confidently.

"Well I hope you have come prepared for this."

"Well, I do have some idea of what I want to do." Edward then clapped his hands and touched the ground. As soon as he touched, the ground lit up with a blue light and a shaft started rising from the ground. As this was happening, people in the crowd where looking at Ed with awe, saying things like, "What?" "Alchemy without a circle?" "Impossible!"

Soon the shaft was 4 feet long, and at the ground, an ornate metal point began to appear. As soon as it was out, he whipped it around to the throat of the Fuhrer, and in a second every gun in the room was pointed at him. All that he said was, "You really should up the security for these things, someone could have an 'accident' with their transmutation, and then, no more Fuhrer."

"I don't think I have to worry about that." The Fuhrer responds walking away. Ed looks back to his weapon just in time to see the shaft fall apart in 3 places just below the tip, in cuts perfectly straight. He then looked back to the Fuhrer who was walking away with his sword drawn.

"When did he draw his sword?" Ed asked aloud.

That night, Ed slept restlessly, not knowing what was going to happen the next he woke up, he say a not that said "Ed, meet me in my office in the morning, I have something for you and there is someone here to meet you. -Mustang" After he got dressed Ed did as he note told him to do and went to Mustang's office. There was an old man in the room, but the first person Ed went to was Mustang, who handed him a certificate that said:

___This official document certifies that the nation of Amestris, prefecture of the Generalissimo appoints the name Fullmetal to Edward Elric in the name of Fuhrer King Bradley._

___The State Alchemist shall follow all orders and policies of the military._

___A research assessment examination shall be held once every year. In the case that the State Alchemist does not show signs of progress as a result of the examination, he shall be discharged from the services of State Alchemist._

___The State Alchemist is entitled to the use of ample research funds, unrestricted access to classified documentation, access to various governmental facilities, and a military rank equal to that of "Major"._

___- King Bradley_

"Is this for real?" Ed asked after he finished reading it.

"Yes, and here's you silver pocket watch that you use for identification." Mustang says as he hands the boy the pocket watch. "Doesn't it seem like the Fuhrer has a sense of humor?"

"Yeah, Fullmetal. I like the sound of it. Now, who was the person you said wanted to meet me?"

"That would be me." The old man stated flatly as he rose from his seat. "My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of the Wizarding school Hogwarts."

"That place Al and I go those letters from?"

"That is the place."

"Last year, when I gave you those letters, after the date they said they were due, he just appeared in my office asking where you were Ed, so I told him that there was an issue, and to come back in a year. Also, Al's letter wasn't supposed to be sent until this year, as someone has to be 11 when they receive this letter, but this year would work." Mustang explained to the confused Ed.

"So why are you here now?"

"Why to pick you and your brother up to go to school or, at least to get your supplies you need." The man responded.

"At least we were planning on going to this school after I passed the exam anyway, should I go get Al?"

"We'll both go to him, just hold onto my arm and concentrate on the place where he will be."

"This makes no sense, but ok." Ed replied as he held onto the man's arm and thought of the room they were staying in. He heard a loud pop, and suddenly they were back in the room, and Ed heard Al jump with surprise. "Brother, how did you get home so fast? What did Mustang want?"

"AL I GOT MY CERTIFICATION! Also, I'm home so fast because of this man here, Mr...?"

"Dumbledore, just call me Dumbledore." The man responded.

"Right, well, Dumbledore just told me to hold onto his arm and concentrate on here, then we were here. He's here to bring us to that school we read about in the letters."

"Brother I'm so proud of you for passing!"

"Also, right now he wants to take us to buy our school supplies as well as introduce us to the wizard world."

"First I will begin with what we do, and then once I am done, we shall proceed to Diagon Alley."

Dumbledore then went on and did indeed explain, in detail what people do at Hogwarts, then gave Ed and Al the directions to allow him to apparate them to Diagon Alley. Once they were there, they went to Ollivander's. The first one up was Al, and he found the right wand on his first attempt, ironwood with a Unicorn Hair core and was 12 3/4 inches long. With Ed however, it took a few tries, but he finally found one that was Kaya wood with a Dragon Heartstring core, and was 9 inches long.

After this, they decided to look at pets, since Al really wanted a cat. Al actually has a history with hiding cats within his armor. As soon as they entered, Dumbledore noticed a man with 2 young girls looking at some of the animals, and called out his name, "Hagrid!"

"Professor? That you? What are you doing here?" The man apparently named Hagrid asked Dumbledore.

"I am here helping these 2 young boys, Edward and Alphonse Elric to get their school supplies, as they will be first years in the upcoming school year."

"Well what a coincidence! I'm here getting this young lady, Elsa," Hagrid said as he pointed towards Elsa, who was taller than Ed, "her first year supplies. This other girl here is Anna, Elsa little sister who was adamant about coming, even though she was too young." He then pointed to the other girl, who was shorter than Ed, (thankfully), and had strawberry blonde hair in 2 pigtails.

Dumbledore responded to this with, "It doesn't matter how old she is when she comes to Diagon Alley, as long as she comes to Hogwarts when she turns 11. Also, would you mind taking Ed and Al to the rest of their stops for me? I have a meeting to get too, I'll be back in a few hours. All they have gotten is their wands, and at all the shops, tell them to put Ed and Al's things on my tab."

"Sure Dumbledore, I'll take 'em, it just happens that all Elsa has is her wand too."

"Perfect, it seems like I'll be on my way then." He said as he disappeared with a pop.

"Lets get a cat! Maybe more than one!" Al exclaimed as he saw the wide selection of felines before him.

"Calm down Al, You can have one." Ed said calmly, holding Al back from them. "Just don't try and sneak any out inside your armor."

"But brother..." Al said while a meow could be clearly heard from inside the armor.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Ed yelled as he dove into Al's armor searching for the cat. "Ah-ha! I found it!"

"Awww, but brother..."

"You can bring it to the counter first and actually pay for it, not steal it in your armor." The cat was a yellow German Rex, and would have been placed next to an all black cat escape for one spot, a small white spot on it's forehead. Looking down on the cats, Elsa reached down and picked up the black one

"I like this one, I think I'll get him." She said admiring her choice.

"YAY we're going to get a cat!" Anna screamed out of happiness. "What will you name her?"

"I like the name Snowdrop, since the drop of white is like the first drop of snow on a patch of dark soil."

Ed decided it was time to actually introduce himself to the girls, as Hagrid had already introduced them to him. "Hello, my name is Edward Elric, and this is my Alphonse. You can call me Ed, and him Al if you want. We come from the country of Amestris."

"Hello Ed and Al, as you heard from Hagrid, I am Elsa, and this is my little sister Anna." Elsa said politely back.

"HI!" Anna yelled after Elsa said that.

"We come from the country of Arrendale."

"Nice to meet you both, now Al, let's go pay for your new friend." Ed said as he turned to his brother.

Once they got the counter, the man asked, "What are you going to name it? I need it for the registration form."

"How about Amber?" Al asked his brother.

"I think that fits just fine." Ed responded.

While Al was looking at cats, Ed had found himself an owl, and decided to name it Archimedes. Once the group had all checked out, they decided on their next destination, the bookstore. As soon as they got in there, Anna headed for the fairy tales, Elsa for the geometry books, and the Elrics ruched to look for anything on alchemy.

"Now you 4 wait here, I have some business to attend to, I'll be back with a new friend later." Hagrid said as he left.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Tomorrow I have an all day event, may or may not be able to write, I'll try, and maybe have chapter 6 done.


End file.
